Weapon Use
Weapon Use is Mega Man's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Mega Man uses a weapon chosen via Weapon Change, all hailing from a different Mega Man game. By default, Mega Man uses the Mega Buster, a weapon that can be charged while walking, running, jumping, etc., but he can also use Super Arm (Mega Man 1), Crash Bomb (Mega Man 2), Wheel Cutter (Mega Man 10), and Black Hole Bomb (Mega Man 9). He was able to use the Rolling Cutter (Mega Man 1) in version 0.5b, but that weapon was removed for reasons unknown. Mega Buster Tap the special move button to fire a plasma bullet, dealing minimal damage. Hold the special move key to charge energy for a more powerful shot. There are three levels of charge depending on how long the key is held down for. Originally, the Mega Buster allowed only one jump, but after version 0.6 was released, Mega Man could jump twice before being reqiured to return to the ground. Rolling Cutter The Rolling Cutter is a weapon that was originally acquired by defeating Cut Man in Mega Man 1. Mega Man throws a pair of scissors that boomerangs back to him it it doesn't hit someone. This technique was removed in version 0.6 of the SSF2 Beta. Crash Bomb Originally acquired by defeating Crash Man in Mega Man 2, the Crash Bomb fires a bomb with a clamp attached that sticks to opponents before unleashing a very powerful explosion. Wheel Cutter Originally acquired off of Nitro Man in Mega Man 10, The Wheel Cutter allows Mega Man to throw a sawblade that rolls along the floor and damages anything it touches. Once you set it in motion, the blade can't be stopped, but it is relatively easy to avoid. Black Hole Bomb Originally acquired by beating Galaxy Man in Mega Man 9, the Black Hole Bomb also functions differently from its counterpart in the game. The remote-control aspect is removed, meaning that the Black Hole Bomb simply explodes upon contact, drawing opponents in and dealing massive damage while at the same time trapping them inside, allowing Mega Man to get in a couple of free hits for added damage. Super Arm Acquired from Guts Man in Mega Man 1, the Super Arm replaced the Rolling Cutter in version 0.6 of the SSF2 Beta. Mega Man shoots a giant rock out of his armcannon that breaks into four pieces. Trivia *According to the first sprite sheet made, only Mega Buster was planned to be Mega Man's Standard Special, but more weapons were added before he was coded into Super Smash Flash 2. *According to the sheet too, the Black Hole Bomb was supposed to be Mega Man's Down Special before Weapon Change was confirmed. *While charging the Mega Buster you can't run, pass through platforms or duck, Mega Man also doesn't have a landing or shooting while running animation, but he may be able to climb ladders while doing so. Category:Special moves Category:Mega Man universe